Universe Traveler
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Vicky Ekaterina Charles is a Traveler that happens to be on a mission to the Universe of the 100 while running away from storm she gets sucked into a portal and wakes up to Xavier Acaemy. How will Professor Xavier react to this? How will Raven react being called by another name? Will she return back to the Earth of the 100? *X-Men AU and Hunger Games refrence*


_**Hello again! So this one is another story i wanted the puplic to see. So a fair warning it's a Peter Freud's Laura/The 100/X-Men/The Flash/Arrow**_

 _ **It has a mention of Hunger Games but nothing esle i hope you enjoy it. Also it's an X-Men AU after the Days of Future Past.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Universe Traveler**_

My name is Vicky Ekaterina Charles and I'm seventeen years old. My family has a legacy to keep, we are Travelers; we travel through universes and make sure whatever is supposed to happen happens in a less violent scale so the League of Time Travelers, my kind's ach enemies, don't get a whiff of what happens and come to eliminate the whole nation and universe and those at fault who didn't stop it aka my family or other families like mine.

So the missions I have been part of are eight but in order to complete my missions I had to stay for years in those universes if I was normal I should have been forty years old by now but since my kind ages really really slow I'm still seventeen.

Also every Traveler has some special abilities mine are spell casting like a witch, since my mum is a witch, and to manipulate the four elements, electricity, the weather and force field and Telekinesis, teleportation and telepathy. In each of my missions I master one of my abilities so right now I have master all of them.

So my current mission was on an Earth that was destroyed by a nuclear war and now 97 years later a group of 100 teens are sent to the ground to survive…well I'm part of those 100 and it's been one year since we landed and we have fought; Grounders, Rippers, Mountain people and ALIE so this period we try to create a treaty with the Grounders since we are the 13th Clan.

So back to the present;

Octavia, Lincoln and I are in the woods for hunting when suddenly a storm broke out and I didn't get the chance to run inside the cave and I got sucked in only to wake up in a bed with a blond guy holding a notebook and writing down something.

"Excuse me." I said with dry and low voice which made the guy to jump in fear.

"Welcome back! I'm Professor Xavier." He introduced himself right after he stopped his heart from beating fast…weird enough I could hear it…probably my senses were heighten due to the fact I was in the wild a few minutes ago.

"I'm Vicky Charles." I said awkwardly as I stood up only to wince in pain as I clutched my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I hissed as I put my shoulder back to its place only to have the Professor Xavier look at me in shock.

"What? It's not the first time my shoulder was dislocated. Especially when Thalia got so angry with Percy that I did the mistake to step in front of Percy only to get strike by lightning and sent a few yards away into a lake…that was the first time I dislocated my arm…they were so many times I lost counting." I rambled with a small nostalgic smile on my face.

"Um…that's…that's not good. You said Thalia stroked you with lighting?" Professor Xavier said a little shocked and interested.

"Yes, I stepped in front of Percy knowing if he raised a wall of water he will die so I raised my force shield with electricity only to have it backfire at me…never use it with Thalia again! I prefer to have an arrow through my shoulder or a sword than get fried like a fish in a fry pan!" I explained ignoring completely his shocked face as I climbed down from the bed only to scream in shock as I watched what I was wearing.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES AND WEAPONS!" I yelled at him as I marched towards him trying really hard not to use my powers.

"Calm down, miss Charles! Your clothes are clean and dry in your room and your weapons…well it was a really heavy weaponry for a young lady." He told me trying to calm me down.

"That's sexist! And you haven't lived what I lived…having weapons on me is like having a teddy bear in a stormy night or your lucky necklace right before Final Exams Results…they make me feel safe!" I explained with a duh/panicked tone.

"I want them back. I promise I won't hurt anyone if you don't hurt me." I told him after a few minutes of staring contest with the Professor.

He said to follow him in the office where he was holding my weapons but once I walked in I got a heart attack…there stood Katniss Everdean with blond hair! My dad went to her universe as his last mission before quitting marrying my mum and having a family. We visited her a few years later when me and my brother, August, were seven years old. I have a twin brother and he is also a Traveler…I have years to speak with him but I'm sure he is alright since I wasn't called back home yet.

When I met Katniss I was so shocked and honored that I secretly vowed to become a strong willed woman like her once I grow up.

"Katniss?!" I breathed in shock only to have her look at me confused.

"Ehm…no, sorry. My name is Raven. Nice to meet you." She said as she stood up and shook my hand as I stare in shock.

"Vicky…Vicky Charles. I'm sorry it's just my dad…my dad had a friend named Katniss and you look exactly like her only with blonde hair…she was my hero…she was strong willed woman and she made such a change for her country only her people to sent her in exile but that didn't stop her…she had a pretty amazing life." I said with a smile as I remember Katniss and Peeta telling us, me, my brother and their children, the story of how they changed the Capital.

"Nice to know…I hope we can be friends." She said with a smile and smiled back.

"Do you mind answering some questions I have, miss Charles?" Professor Xavier asked he walked towards his office and I nodded.

"Tell us a little about yourself, your family and your powers. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked me and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why you want to know anything about my family?" I asked a little on edge.

"Because if you are a mutant we have to know if there are others like you in your family's bloodline." Professor Xavier said in a duh tone and I start laughing as both people in front of me looked at me like I grew a second head.

"You think we are Metahumans? No, we are Travelers…we were born to protect the universes and timelines…we are born with those powers." I said to him and he looked at me shocked and interested.

"Metahumans?" Raven asked confused.

"Yes, they are humans who got affected by a Dark Matter explosion that altered their DNA code and gave them powers based on their weaknesses." I explained remembering everything Caitlyn Snow told me as we studied the Particle Accelerator back in my fourth mission.

"When did that happened?" Xavier asked confused.

"What year is now?" I asked.

"1962." Xavier and Raven said at the same time and I got shocked.

"I can't tell you…it will destroy the timeline and I would have the League on my ass…not such a great experience." I told them and they nodded.

"Okay, so my birth name is Vicky Ekaterina Charles and I'm seventeen years old. I was born in a family of Universe Travelers and my powers are to manipulate electricity, the four elements and the weather and I have force field…that is normal as a Traveler but because my mum is a witch I was born a witch too so I can cast spells and I have telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation as a witch." I explained to them and they looked at me in shock.

"Have you mastered your abilities?"Professor Xavier asked me with interest.

"Yes. So why am I here?" I asked confused.

"We don't know so we would like you to fit in with the other students." Professor Xavier.

"But I won't fit in. I'm advanced and I'm not one of them, they will bully me." I tried to reason with him. I wanted to be sent back to Arcadia.

"I need to go back to Arcadia, my co leaders and I have matters to discuss I can't be stuck here! I have a mission to finish!" I said again trying to reason with them.

"I can teleport back if you let me visualized where I am." I said trying not to break down crying.

It was a semi act. I wanted to go back home very much but also I didn't want to stay here any longer…my mission was getting out of time and I wasn't supposed to be there the timeline was going to get destroyed if I stayed any longer.

"You can try tomorrow now you are really weak." Professor Xavier said and I nodded as Raven guided me to my room and wished me goodnight.

 **Time Skip: Vicky POV**

Once I made sure everyone was asleep I manage to sneak out and look around once I made sure to be extra quite and I walked outside in the balcony and I looked outside. I sat Indian style on the ground and I start concentrating and connecting with the earth.

I was recharging when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and in seconds I grabbed it and twisted then I used my legs to flip his body to the ground and I put my heel in his neck only to see it was Professor Xavier.

"OH! MY GOD! I'm so so sorry! I was trying to regain my powers and stop affecting the timeline with my appearance." I rushed to explain felling worried and scared.

"It's okay I thought you were sleepwalking while having a nightmare." He explained and I nodded.

"But forgive me for asking why would you affect the timeline?" He asked me.

"Because I'm from the future I was born in 1999 on Earth 1 but I came from 2146 from Earth 4…a parallel Earth to this one... which is Earth 8. My families along with other nine are the remaining families that are sworn to protect those Earths along with Avendera and its realms." I explained and he looked at me shocked.

"Avendera? Where is that?" He asked as he sat down with me.

"It's the twin planet of Earth." I said and I returned to concentrating. He didn't spoke he stood there and watched as the wind picked up and the clouds coming around.

"You are doing this?" He asked me and I nodded.

I was feeling myself getting stronger and stronger so I stopped and looked at him and smiled.

"I'm ready to go back to Arcadia. It was nice meeting you! If you ever need helping well…I will know and I'll come to help you. Say my good bye to Raven." I told him and I smiled as I teleported out of this place into the woods where I was with Octavia and Lincoln.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Lincoln asked me confused.

"It's a story for the bonfire!" I said with a smirk as Octavia tossed me a bow and a quiver and then I shot the deer I saw.

I was home at last!

 _ **So? What did you think? Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories and leave an review if you want!**_

 _ **Lastly follow me on:**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1799 (It might be Vicky1599 i changed recently)**_


End file.
